Feeling Electric
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: What if Diana and Dr. Madden had met years before? What if they had been in love? AU-ish Diana/Dr. Madden multi-chap. Awful, summary, my bad...REVIEW PLEASE! Rating is for future chapters!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright! New multi-chap! It's Diana/Dr. Madden! YAAAAY!**

**Thanks to futurestar26 who gave me the idea via forum topic. It helped a LOT!**

**So here we are…it's just a prologue!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! If I owned N2N, these two would be canon…lol…**

Diana sighed as she woke up. She was in an unfamiliar bed, not entirely sure where she was, She couldn't remember anything from last night. _God, my head…_she thought. _Ugh…maybe Dan'll know…_

She rubbed her eyes and turned to the person next to her, thinking it was her husband. "Dan, I-"

But it wasn't Dan. It was Dr. Madden.

"Shit…oh shit!" she cried, quickly sitting up. She could hear him stirring next to her, knowing that she woke him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and asked shakily, "What's wrong?"

"What happened last night?" she asked cautiously, knowing a harsh answer came her way.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No…"

"Well, maybe this'll help…" he leaned in closer to her and kissed her, his hand running up and down her arms soothingly. She knew this was wrong and she knew she shouldn't be doing this…but it felt so good.

He seemed to love her…He protectively wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from everything around her. She never felt so safe before in her life.

She never felt like this with Dan…this was new and yet so familiar…

She remembered meeting the boy who would eventually grow up to be her doctor in high school. She would never forget him for as long as she lived…

So how did she get here?

**A/N: Awww! Flashbacks are next! Read on!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Better than Before

**A/N: Ok! These next few chapters will be flashback until I say so! Lol…Ok!**

**Sorry this is so short…I need to go to bed…lol…Goodnight!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"But, Mom…" 17-year-old Diana Grey whined in the car, on her way to school. "Why does she have to tag along with me?" She glared down at her younger sister, Emily who just smirked. She was a new freshman, starting high school today. Diana, however was a senior now. She had one more year and she was out.

"Because she's your sister." her mother replied. "She'd do the same for you."

"No I wouldn't…" Emily scoffed under her breath.

"Shut up!" Diana shouted, staring her sister down.

"Girls, please…" their mother intervened, pulling up at the drop off area at the school. "Diana, don't yell at your sister. Emily, you know your sister's sensitive. Don't upset her."

"But Mom!" Emily tried to shout, but she just gave up knowing she'd never be heard. She quickly stormed out of the car, leaving Diana alone with her mother.

"You better go…" her mother said gently.

"Mom…do you think I'm…weird?" Diana asked, being completely dead serious.

"Of course not! You're a normal, perfect teenaged girl. Why?"

She sighed and admitted. "Everyone thinks I'm strange…No one ever talks to me, I have no friends! Mom, face it! I'm as odd as they get."

The woman took her daughter's hand in hers and said firmly. "You're not odd. You're normal. You're high spirited and you're perfect. Don't you dare think otherwise." Diana quickly nodded, listening to her mother. "Now, you better get to school before you're running late."

The girl nodded and smiled, grabbing her book from the car and running inside the building quickly.

* * *

Her first day seemed to fly by. Her fourth period was occupied by an American history class. She quickly took her seat by herself at the front of the room, waiting for class to begin. All of the sudden, she heard a person quickly go to sit behind her, wondering who it was. She turned around to find out. It was a boy, maybe a year older than her. He looked rushed and hurried as he took his seat.

She smiled at him and said, "Hi."

He looked up at her and smiled as well. "Hi."

"Are you new? I've never seen you before…"

He nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah…just moved here…"

She held her hand out to him and said, "I'm Diana Grey."

"Robert Madden."

They quickly shook hands when she giggled. "You go by Robert?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna call you Robbie."

He just smiled at her. He had an amazing smile. His teeth were blinding white and perfect. And they shimmered when he smiled. "Ok…Robbie it is, then."

She smiled, happy to finally make a friend. She liked this boy. He was calm, a good listener…

He was her exact opposite.

* * *

She invited him to sit with her at lunch next period. They found their own table and chatted for a while when all of the sudden, Emily joined them.

"What do you want?" Diana groaned, already embarrassed by her younger sister.

"Who's this?" Emily asked, eyeing Robbie cautiously.

"Robert Madden…" he informed her, shaking her hand quickly.

"But he's Robbie to me…" Diana said happily. "So you were telling me about your family…"

"Oh! Right! Well, anyway, you know parents are somewhat normal, crazy to me though. I have an older sister, but she's away at college right now…"

"You're so lucky…" Emily groaned, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"That you have a normal sister. I mean, Diana is, well, different."

Robbie just looked around cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well…Ok. So our dad died when we were little. And she was really close to him. And she just couldn't really handle the grief."

He looked over at Diana, who had a few tears in her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"But," Emily continued like nothing was wrong. "Then things got weird. I'd always hear her mutter in her sleep and stuff and when I'd ask her about it the next day, she said that she was talking to Dad. She always says that he talks to her. But he doesn't! He's dead! She's crazy!"

Without even thinking, Diana got up from the table angrily and began to walk away, despite the apologies from her sister. She ran into the hall and slouched against the wall, crying into her hands. She felt a hand soon brush up against her shoulder. She gasped and looked up only to find that it was Robbie.

She grabbed onto his hand and just kept crying. "I-I'm sorry…I get like this a lot…"

"It's ok…" he smiled, going to sit next to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I…I…ok."

"How'd your dad die?"

She sniffled a little and quietly answered, "He killed himself…I don't remember why…I was so little. Only eight. And I always felt like I was the cause of it. I don't know why…I just do."

He nodded and quickly hugged her. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok…It kind of feels nice to let it out." And she was right. She found it so easy to talk to him. It was like she knew him for years.

"Well, I'm always here if you ever need me."

"Thank you…" she smiled, hugging him back quickly.

She liked having a friend. Especially a friend she could talk to. And he didn't seem to mind. He was a wonderful listener. And he didn't judger her. He didn't think she was odd or crazy or weird. To him, she was just a plain normal girl.

And she liked that.

**A/N: Awww! How cute!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Pulled in a New Direction

**A/N: Alright! This chapter is longer and skips around a lot. Starts out with Senior Homecoming, goes to Senior spring, then college freshmen fall.**

**Sorry…it's kinda skippy…I wanna get past the high school years and get into the time when the play takes place.**

**Ok! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Diana couldn't believe that it was Homecoming season already. It seemed like just yesterday school had begun.

She had become good friends with Robbie over the months. There was just something about him that she found so comforting. Maybe it was the way he was always ready to hear her out. Maybe it was the way that he never judged what she said to him. She could confide anything in that boy and he wouldn't tell a soul. He was her best friend.

The Homecoming dance was just around the corner, girls taking their boyfriends, the lonely single ones going by themselves. She was thinking of asking Robbie to the dance with her. Just as friends! Nothing more…

So one day at lunch she suavely made her way over, going to sit down across from him.

"Hey…" he said, momentarily looking up from the homework that he was supposed to do last night.

"Hey…um…" she began, not knowing where to go with this. "Y-You know Homecoming's in two weeks…and I was wondering if…um…"

"If I'd go with you?"

She sort of blushed and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Sure. I'll go."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks! I mean, we're going as friends…cuz we're not anything more than…friends…"

He nodded sporting the same confused and longing expression that she wore.

"Yeah…just friends…"

* * *

It was the night of the dance and she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She wore a short blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes. Her flaming red hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the back of her head. To her, she looked beautiful. But she only wondered what Robbie would think. She wanted him to like her. She had a bit of a crush on him…

And tonight was the night to tell him.

So she quickly ran downstairs, where she knew he was waiting for her, crossing her fingers so this night would go well. He smiled at her and just took in the beauty that was radiating from her. She looked amazing…but he could never tell her that…she'd think he was a fool for having a crush on her like that. But he took her hand and before long, the two were on their way to the dance.

They saw a few people they knew from class and they said hi or talked a little. They danced most of the time. It was about two hours into the dance now. The DJ had put on a slow song and couples everywhere were dancing. They decided to join in, slowly wrapping their arms around each other, swaying to the music.

"You know…" she said, looking straight into his deep brown eyes. "No one ever really danced with me before at these things…"

"Well, I'm glad to be the first…" he responded quickly, his eyes locking with hers.

"I…um…the reason I asked you hear tonight wasn't because we were friends…"

He sort of looked confused as he wondered, "Then why'd you ask me?"

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Because…Because I love you."

He completely stopped moving, cutting their dance short. He just sort of stared at her for a while before quietly revealing, "I love you too…"

She just smiled, glad to know that she didn't have to feel so foolish anymore. "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah….it was. Now comes the hard part…" He leaned in closer to her and gently kissed her lips. She never wanted him to let go, to pull away. She wanted this moment to last forever. So when he pulled away, she felt a little dejected.

"So…what? Are we a thing?" he asked keenly, hopefully waiting for a yes.

"Of course we are." She smiled, kissing him again. She felt herself smile against it. He was her boyfriend now…she had someone who loved her for who she was.

And she was eager to see what would happen.

The dance ended quickly as he drove her home as fast as possible, not wanting her to miss her curfew. He walked her to her porch and just kissed her again.

"I love you…" he whispered, his hand on her cheek softly.

She smiled and blushed, responding, "I love you too…"

They kissed once more before she watched him head back to his car, waving. She just smiled ecstatically and ran inside. She couldn't believe what had happened tonight. He loved her and she loved him….

And for once…she felt normal.

* * *

The two of them had been going out for months. It was late spring by now and the two of them were about to go off to college. Separate colleges with separate majors. He was studying psychology and psychotherapy. She was studying architecture. He was going to Yale, across the country, and she was staying in-state.

They sat together one night in his room, just talking, cuddling, watching the stars shimmer outside. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he kissed her quickly. She knew these were going to be their last few months of being together before the went their separate ways. So she wanted to make them their most memorable.

"You know I love you, Robbie…" she said, scooting in closer to him.

"Yeah…and I love you too, Diana." he wrapped his arm around her, holding her right there.

"And after we go to college…we won't be able to see each other…"

"I know…it's scary, isn't it? But we'll make it last…right?"

She silently nodded, trying to think of some wording. But then it came to her. "Of course…Don't you think it's time we took the next step?"

He knew exactly what she meant and he wasn't sure. "The next step? Like….having sex?"

She nodded and kissed him quickly. "Exactly…"

"Di, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! We're ready for it…the both of us…plus, we have to do it now. We may not be able to later on."

He reluctantly gave in and just nodded. "Ok….fine…But now?"

"Yes…" she whispered to him. "Right now…"

She quickly kissed him with so much passion that he thought he would explode. He finally gave up and just kissed her back, harder and harder. He wrapped both his arms around her as he securely let her fall back onto his bed as he moved on top of her. He continued to kiss her, his lips moving to her neck now.

She loved this feeling…someone loved her this much. She just smiled to herself as soon the both of them were undressing, both their hearts racing…

She was in love.

A little while later, they were done, both still breathing heavily, laying in each other's arms. He pulled her closer and just whispered. "I love you so much…"

She grinned as he kissed her again as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you too…"

"I wish this never had to end…"

"Me neither…I wish it could be just me and you…"

He grabbed onto her hand and kissed it gently. "Don't worry…Someday, it will be."

Too bad that never happened.

* * *

The fall seemed to come too fast for Diana. She didn't want Robbie to leave for Yale. She wanted him to stay with her. But she figured that he would keep in contact. Plus, he needed the best training he could get if he was going to be a doctor.

It was her first day of class, the new fall semester. She quietly stepped in to her first class, not knowing anyone. She couldn't help but to wonder what Robbie was doing now….She wondered if he was in class or eating lunch…She wondered if he was thinking about her. Because she was thinking of him.

She finally felt someone tap her shoulder as she gasped. She turned around to see a boy around Robbie's age, maybe older. He had a sweet smile, those mesmerizing brown eyes, perfectly messy dark hair.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, referring to the empty chair next to her.

She shook her head and mutter, "No…"

He smiled again and sat down, looking around awkwardly. He finally held his hand out to her and said, "I'm Dan. Dan Goodman."

She smiled weakly and quietly spoke, "Diana Grey…"

He shook her hand and greeted her happily. "Nice to meet you…"

She was a bit hesitant to do so, but she did anyway. "You too…."

Maybe Robbie could wait…

**A/N: OOOOOOH! Diana and Dan sittin' in a tree….k-I-s-s-I-n-g!**

**Lol…**

**Reviews?**


	4. Forget Regret

**A/N: Ok! New chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to BluestBlood who gave me the idea (GAAH! ARMADILLOS! lol...;D)**

**This is dedicated to oreoprincess0401 who is the awesomest best friend EVER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Diana had no idea what to do. It had been a whole year that she was away at college. She still considered herself to be together with Robbie. They hardly saw each other and they talked a few times. He said he was busy, studying and everything. He was focused. He thought of college as further studies.

Diana, however was the party girl. She was one of the most popular girls on campus. Everyone always invited her to every party, every social gathering imaginable. Everyone seemed to love her. Especially Dan.

He seemed to spend a lot of time with her whether it was just sitting and chatting or sharing a few beers at the bar and going somewhere. But none of that prepared them for what happened one night after they went out. They were over at Dan's apartment, just talking, watching TV. The both of them were laughing, smiling. He decided to slowly drape his arm around her shoulder, trying to play cool. She didn't seem to notice...until he pulled her close and kissed her.

Gasping, she pushed him off of her and shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to-!"

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged sheepishly and slowly admitted, "I love you, Diana."

She froze completely, just staring at him like he was insane. How could he love her? Why did he love her? "Dan, I...I-!"

But he just kissed her again, so passionately. "I love you. I've been in love with you since the day we met. Please, try to understand..."

She shook her head furiously. "I can't! I have a boyfriend! He's at Yale and-"

"He's so far away..."

"And I don't wanna betray him like that..."

He shook his head, his hand resting on her cheek. "He doesn't need to know. It could be just us..."

She grabbed his hand and brought it away from her face. "You mean like having an affair "

"Well, sort of...I love you, Di! Let me prove it...just one night..."

She looked around skeptically. Did she want to sleep with this boy? It was only for one night...Everyone did these sort of things...A quick, one-night stand wouldn't hurt her, would it?

"Ok, fine..." She mumbled only to see him smiling ecstatically at her. "But only one night. Maybe two, if it's good enough."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her again, even more passionately then before. It was probably the most passionate kiss she ever had. "Ok...I won't let you down, then..."

And soon, they began. She seemed to forget all about Robbie, all about everything. She'd always liked Dan, but never thought of him as more than just a good friend. But the way this endeavor was going...she scratched that thought. She was loving every minute of this. It was romantic and passionate and beautiful...something she never really felt at all.

She just wondered, _How could things get any better?_

But they didn't.

They got worse.

* * *

About a month later, Diana came rushing into Dan's apartment one weekend, crying hysterically. She just fell back onto the little couch, hiding something behind her back, not wanting him to see what it was. He quickly ran over to her, holding her in his arms, trying to soothe her gently.

"What's wrong, Di?" he asked, kissing her forehead softly.

"I...I..." she sobbed, not knowing how to get her words out correctly. "I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant..." she sighed, almost in a whisper. She was surprised by the look on his face. He looked joyful, excited. He knew that it was his child. But she was anything BUT excited. She was terrified. What was she going to tell her parents? What was she going to tell Robbie? He'd be so pissed at her for cheating on him. But she couldn't have said no. It would've broken Dan's heart.

Which brought up a new concept. Did she love Dan?

"That's wonderful!" he cheered, pulling her closer. He just laughed happily, not knowing what else to do. "Aren't you excited?"

"No...I'm not..."

He froze and looked her over again. "The boyfriend?" she nodded, crying again. "Look...This is obviously a sign. A sign that _we_ belong together. Me and you. Not you and him."

She sniffled and asked sarcastically, "How are you sure it's not just a sign saying get new rubbers?"

"Marry me."

It was her turn to freeze up now. He wanted her to _marry_ him? But she was only twenty and he was twenty-two. Technically, she was still with Robbie. She didn't know how that would work out.

"Dan, no...I couldn't-!"

"Marry me. We love each other, Di. We're gonna raise this child together. As a husband and wife. Isn't that what you always wanted? A family?"

She nodded, agreeing with him quickly. "I guess..."

"Then let's do this."

"But what do I tell my boyfriend?"

"The truth."

* * *

She quickly dialed Robbie's number, hoping he'd pick up so she could get this off her chest. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Someone who needed care and love and attention. She wondered how she'd do all this...then Robbie answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Robbie...It's Diana." she sighed, her pulse racing.

"Oh! Hey! What's up? We haven't talked in a while."

"I...I have to tell you something..."

"Ok...shoot."

She inhaled deeply before quietly whispering, "I'm pregnant."

_"What?"_

"I'm going to have a baby."

He said nothing. She knew he was probably fuming now, trying to control his anger over the phone. "How is that even possible?"

"I...um..." she stuttered, feeling her face flushing in embarrassment. "I was sort of...unfaithful."

"What do you mean?"

"My friend from class told me he was in love with me and then we had sex...now I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, Robbie, I really-!"

But he cut her off immidiately. "Just don't..."

"But..."

"Please. Don't."

She sighed and tried not to break down over the phone. "He's gonna marry me. We're gonna be a family."

"I...just..." he sighed this time, not wanting to say anything.

"I want you to be my baby's godfather."

"What?"

"Will you?"

He thought about it for a second. Maybe he'd be better off without her anyway. He could do this one last thing for her. "Ok...Well, i guess this is goodbye."

She nodded and whispered, "It is...I'm sorry, Robbie..."

"So, are you happy with him?"

"Yes...I am."

The problem was...she only thought she was happy.

**A/N: Awww...Ok! So next chapter, we're gonna go to when the play starts or right after she bumps Dr. Fine...Aww...*pats Dr. Fine on the back* It's ok, Dr. Fine...**

**Reviews?**


	5. Seconds and Years

**A/N: Ok! Another chapter! This one's kinda boring…We are now eighteen years in the future! AKA…now! It's still flashback, but it's when the show starts and when Diana bumps Dr. Fine for Dr. Madden!**

**A reunion! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Eighteen years had passed. Dan and Diana had eloped a few weeks after she learned she was pregnant. Diana hadn't spoke to Robbie since the day they broke up. She sent him a few pictures of her child since he was the godfather. She had a boy that they named Gabriel, after her father. He had a small amount of sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes, quite like hers. He was always so lively and playful. He was perfect.

But sadly enough, he died when he was 8 months old.

About a years from when Gabe died, Dan and Diana welcomed another child. This time it was a girl, Natalie. Dan noticed that Diana seemed a bit distant from Natalie. Nothing like she was with Gabe. He was worried about her. He took her to see a doctor after her grief became rather intense. She was diagnosed bipolar depressive.

She would've completely lost it if it weren't for one tiny thing. She could see her dead son. He was right there in front of her. All the time. She raised him like a normal child and she watched him and his sister grow. The only problem was…

She was the only one who could see him.

By now, her depressive state and her delusions were getting worse. Natalie was sixteen already and had a boyfriend. Gabe just turned eighteen, just finishing up his college search. The doctor she was seeing now, Dr. Fine, wasn't helping her at all. He'd prescribe her medications that never worked and she knew that what she felt on the meds wasn't real life at all.

So she dropped him.

Dan wasn't too thrilled. He immediately started a search for a new doctor and finally found one. His name was Dr. Madden. He was a psychologist, rather young and well known. He graduated from Yale and was highly recommended by some women who worked with Dan.

So he explained to Diana that he found this doctor. They scheduled an appointment for the next day.

* * *

He finally parked the car and turned to Diana and said, "You ready?"

"No…" she sighed. "Not really…"

"Don't be nervous…You'll be fine."

She sadly shrugged and just muttered, "I know but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing…" she said quietly, shaking her head. She said goodbye to him as she quickly made her way into the office building. She confirmed that she was here for the appointment.

And soon enough, a young nurse came to fetch her, saying, "Diana Goodman? Dr. Madden'll see you now."

She slowly nodded and walked back into the doctor's office. _Madden…_she thought to herself. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ She decided to shrug it off as she suddenly entered the room. But she never expected what she saw.

"_Robbie?"_

The doctor went to look up at her when he finally realized, "_Diana?"_

She smiled and ran over to him, hugging quickly. She couldn't believe it. _He_ was her doctor? Was this for real?

"Oh my God!" she cheered, hugging him again. "How did this happen?"

"I have no idea!" he chuckled a little. He quickly pulled away from her, though, as he saw a few of his colleagues walk past. "So…Diana Goodman. Sounds nice."

"Thanks…_Dr._ Madden. It sounds so…weird…"

He smiled and sat back down at his desk. "Yeah…it does. So. What can I do for you?"

She didn't know how to explain this to him. It was his godson. He didn't even know that he died…

"Um…well, my son-"

"Gabriel, right?" she nodded sadly, afraid of telling him. "Wow…haven't seen him since he was a baby…How's he doing?"

She sighed mournfully, her eyes filled with tears, and she managed to say, "Robbie….he…he died."

He just froze up a little. He knew he shouldn't let this get to him. But it was his own godson…"Wh-What?"

"He died when he was eight months old…from an intestinal obstruction…"

He had to force himself not to cry, not to show any emotion. He had to be strong. He was her support, her doctor. He needed to be strong. For her.

"I-I'm sorry…Really, I-"

"It's ok…but, I mean…we had another child, we named her Natalie. And it seemed as though right after she was born, I started having these 'visions' of Gabe. He talks to me and I hear him. He's just like a regular kid. Dan says it's not good. But I-!"

"He's right, Diana…" he cut in, trying to take her story in. "You're still grieving. Your mind is playing tricks on you. He's not really there. You're just hallucinating."

She looked hurt, like he just insulted her or something. "No…he's here! He's always been here!"

Dr. Madden just sighed and decided to take the easier route. "Ok…So, tell me about him. How old is he? What's he like? Where does he come from?"

"He's eighteen…And he's perfect. He's playful and bright…everything I could've ever asked for…"

"Now tell me about your daughter. Natalie."

She took a slight pause and right away he could tell that she wasn't as close to Natalie as she was to Gabe. "Well, um…she's sixteen now. She's a junior in high school. She plays piano, she swims. That's pretty much it."

He quickly scribbled some things down. "Ok. Well, it seems like you're kind of distant from your daughter…more attached to your son…Ok. This is a first step. You're doing wonderfully, Diana."

"Thanks…I guess…"

"Alright, what I want you to do tonight is go home, maybe spend some time with your daughter. Just talk. We'll work on some more next week."

"But we still have-"

"I know. I just want to talk."

And so they talked. They talked about finishing college, they talked about their careers, they talked about everything. It made them feel like they were in high school again, best friends, lovers.

And before she knew it…her session was over.

* * *

Diana walked into her house happily after her appointment. She still couldn't believe that her Robbie was a well-known doctor now. _Her_ doctor too.

Gabe wasn't so sure he liked him. He seemed…suspicious. So he quickly tapped his mother on the shoulder and asked, "Who was that?"

"Who?" she asked, walking into the kitchen, where Natalie sat, trying to do some homework.

"That doctor."

"Oh, relax. He was my old friend from high school. And he's your godfather. Lighten up."

"What?" Natalie asked looking up from her huge Physics book. "Mom, are you talking to yourself again?"

"No….I'm talking to your brother."

"Mom….I don't have a brother. I'm an only child." she quickly turned back to her book and whispered, "I think by now you'd get that right…."

Gabe just rolled his eyes at his sister. "What do you have against me? Huh?"

"Oh, Gabe, stop teasing her…" Diana scolded her son.

"I'm not teasing her!"

"Yes you are!"

Natalie groaned loudly and shut her book suddenly. "Goddammit! He's not there! There's no one there!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed up to her room, avoiding her mother at all costs.

Gabe slowly slouched into his sister's chair and sighed. "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you…" Diana said comfortingly, sitting next to him. "She's just going through a teenaged phase. That's all…"

He nodded in agreement, sighing deeply. She remembered what Dr. Madden told her earlier. Talk to Natalie. Spend some time with her. So she quickly ran up the stairs to Natalie's room and knocked on the door.

"Nat? Let me in…"

"No! Get the fuck away!" She sounded like she was crying now.

This was going to be harder than she thought…

**A/N: Uh-oh…that'll be interesting…lol…**

**I promise more Robbie Madden in the next chapter!**

**Reviews?**


	6. A Not So Happy Birthday

**A/N: Yay! I decided to write a birthday chapter CUZ IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! **

***the Clan shows up and chucks confetti everywhere laughing like maniacs***

**So yeah! Guess what? ROMANCE! You'll just have to see AND HENRY!…I'm a little loopy right now….**

**I ate a whole lobster tail yesterday!…Why am I telling you this? Oh right…I'm loopy…**

***Clan hands me a cake***

**Yay! REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are like my birthday presents! Lol…**

Diana had been at it for weeks. Trying to spend some time with Natalie, seeing Dr. Madden every week, and still making time for Gabe. Still, nothing seemed to be working for her. Dr. Madden had suggested hypnosis. He said it would work, even though she doubted him. And it did get her to delve every so often.

But for some reason, she still felt empty inside. Maybe it was because she hadn't been seeing Gabe too often. Or maybe it was something else.

She didn't know…

* * *

It had to be around early December. Surprisingly, it was raining outside. Diana sat inside the kitchen, watching the rain fall down the window pane. It calmed her down a lot. She loved the rain. She sighed happily to herself, enjoying this peaceful moment. That it, until she heard the front door open suddenly. From what she could tell, it was Natalie and her boyfriend, Henry. They just sat in the doorway, talking.

"I have something for you…" she heard him say as she quietly snuck around to watch them. He pulled a little box covered in a sickly bright wrapping paper. She watched Natalie take the box into her own hands and open in. She immediately gasped as soon as she saw what was inside. Diana was eager to know what was in it herself.

"Oh, Henry…you didn't…"

She pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond encrusted music note right in the center. She smiled quickly as he took it from her hands and placed it around her neck. She immediately kissed him, a wordless thank you. _Wow…_Diana thought to herself. _The kid spent that much money on my daughter….He must really love her._

"Happy birthday, Nat…" he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

Birthday? _Oh SHIT!_ Diana thought, running back to the kitchen. _It's Natalie's birthday! How did I forget this? Goddammit…_

She sort of paced around the room as Natalie walked in, dragging Henry behind her. "Mom, is it ok if Henry….what are you doing?" She prayed her mother was in a normal mood now. She didn't want her flaring up in front of Henry again. She didn't want another repeat of Gabe's birthday….

"O-oh…." Diana stuttered, looking around. "Nothing…" She immediately went back to pacing, signaling to Natalie that something was wrong.

"You know what today is, right?"

Her mother nodded and just blurted, "A…Friday?"

Natalie looked like she was going to explode in a human volcano of fury. "It's my birthday, Mom. My sixteenth birthday."

Diana sighed, her head landing in her hands. "Oh…right…."

"'Oh, right?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nat…" Henry tried to intervene, grabbing onto her arm, but she tugged away.

"No! You know, most girls ask for a car for their sweet sixteen. But me? I'm too busy wishing for a family that ISN'T SO FUCKED UP!"

She just angrily ran from the room, stomping up the stairs quickly. Henry took a moment to throw Diana a weak, sympathetic smile before chasing after Natalie. She couldn't believe she forgot her own daughter's sixteenth birthday…Why? Why did it have to happen to her?

"You forgot your own daughter's birthday…" a voice rang from behind her. She turned around quickly, only to find that it was Gabe. "Yeah, you heard me."

"I…I completely forgot…I lost track of the time…." she admitted, looking away from him.

"Are you sure this doctor is the right thing right now? He's not helping…He's such a lying bastard!"

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that!" She was furious now, staring him down. "That man is your godfather! Would you talk to your own father like that?"

He just sort of shrugged, looking down at his feet. "No…"

"Good." She angrily grabbed her coat off the rack and began to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked, sorry for hurting his mother like that.

"To see my bastard doctor."

* * *

Dr. Madden sat at his desk, reviewing some papers. He was about to leave for the day because it had been a long one for him. He packed up his things and was about to leave when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly went to answer it, only to find a timid, nervous-looking Diana staring back at him.

"Oh…hey."

She didn't even bother saying hi back. "Robbie, can we talk real quick?"

He nodded, letting her in. "Sure. That's what I'm here for. What's up?"

She took a seat and just started rambling. "I forgot today was Natalie's birthday…She's so pissed at me. I feel awful. Like I'm a terrible mother or something…But…I just lost track of everything and…God, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me…"

He sat in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. "She doesn't hate you…It's ok…" He paused for a moment. He stared down where their hands were intertwined. Slowly, he pulled his away from hers. "And you're not a terrible mother. You try as hard as you can. I know you do…"

She nodded, agreeing with him. "I guess I do…But I mean, lately I've been just feeling…weird. Like something's missing from me…."

"Is it your son?"

"No….no…I feel it all the time. Even when he's around. It's like a hunger…" she slowly moved in closer to him. "Like I need something…and I need it bad…" She moved even closer. "I feel so empty inside…." She was finally so close that their lips practically touched. "So damn empty…" She leaned in a little closer and did the unthinkable.

She kissed him.

It had been forever since the two of them kissed. She remembered how they felt all those years ago…back in high school…Before Dan, before Gabe, before this bipolar disorder…Back when everything was normal…

He quickly pulled away from her, pushing her off him. "Diana, no. You're married. I'm your doctor. It's unethical! It's completely wrong!"

"I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I….I can't…"

"I'll go then."

He nodded and watched her as she got up and walked out the door. He couldn't believe what just happened. She kissed him. She kissed him like she had feelings for him. It was odd…but yet…He'd longing for it for so long. He remember what it was like all those years ago…He missed it.

Diana, on the other hand, just slouched against the wall outside of his office and cried. She was too afraid to tell him.

When they kissed, her empty feeling was gone.

**A/N: Duhn duhn duhn! What shall happen now?**

***with a mouthful of cake* Reviews?**


	7. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**A/N: Hi guys! Guess what? THE LAST OF THE FLASHBACKS! All the next chapters will be present day! **

**Sorry this is so short and random….I'm tired and I had to get this written…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Weeks had passed…Diana's appointments were getting more and more awkward. All they both could think of was that kiss. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt a spark when she was with him. Something she didn't feel with Dan. Did she love him?

But she'd always come home from her sessions, crying her eyes out. Dan wondered if it was helping. He thought the tears were for Gabe.

But the tears were for her Robbie.

She couldn't…not now, at least. He said she was getting bad, her condition at least. She hadn't seen much of Natalie lately either. She seemed to be always out somewhere. Some nights when she couldn't sleep, she'd walk past Natalie's room only to find her gone. She never told Dan about it because she knew he would freak out on her and Natalie didn't need that. Gabe kept telling her it was that Henry kid, her boyfriend. But Diana had her doubts. He was a good kid, he would never encourage Natalie to do anything bad….right?

She tried explaining this all to Dr. Madden at their next appointment.

"Well, it's just a teenage thing I guess…" was his conclusion when she finished explaining.

"That's it? But what if she's getting in trouble?"

"Like getting into drugs and alcohol? She may. You never really know unless you spend time with her."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I try to, Robbie, but I can't. I mean, she hates me practically…"

"She doesn't hate you…Now c'mon. Pay attention."

"But I don't want to…" she teased, smirking at him.

"Look, Diana, I have to ask you something."

She sort of froze and nodded. "Ok…"

"About the other day, when we…kissed."

"Oh. Right."

"I wanted to tell you that even if you do-!" But he never finished. He caught her eyes staring at him, like she wanted to tell him something as well. So he let her.

"You know how I was talking about feeling empty lately?" he nodded and listened to her. "Well, when we kissed….it went away."

He sort of froze up. He didn't want to admit this, but he felt the same way. He loved her still. He always had loved her. He never wanted to let her go. But he had to…he couldn't do this. He was her doctor. It was wrong. It was immoral. But yet…he pined for her.

"Diana, I know what you felt that day. It was just pure infatuation. You don't love me, you're married. I'm your doctor. We can't have a relationship…"

She sadly nodded and agreed. "Y-You're right…I'm sorry…I feel so stupid…"

"You're not…you're very bright."

"Thanks…" She turned away from him for a second. But she couldn't resist it. She had to. She just had to. She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. All he just finished talking about had gone to waste. She didn't care if she was married or if he was her doctor. She didn't care if it was wrong. It felt so right.

Surprisingly, he didn't fight her off. He just kept on kissing her. She felt his hand move behind her neck, pulling her closer. She felt like she was younger again. Just kissing him, being in love…

That's what it was.

She loved him.

She loved him and that empty feeling was her longing for a love like this.

But soon, he pulled away from her, nervously looking around like someone saw him. "Diana, I told you-!"

"But I love you."

He just stopped now. "What?"

"I love you, Robbie…."

"I thought you loved your husband. You were happy with him."

She shrugged and admitted, "I thought I was happy. There's a difference between thinking you're happy and being really happy. With Dan, I thought I was happy…but with you-"

"Stop! This can't happen! I can't do this!"

She didn't know what to do now. She loved him. She wanted him. Only him and no one else.

"Come to dinner with me." she suggested, smiling a little."But, Diana-!"

"As a doctor and his patient. We can talk more. Just a little bit more relaxed."

He knew he wanted to go with her so badly, but his work ethics got in the way. This didn't seem so bad. Plus, it was just an extended therapy session. Nothing more. They were just gonna talk. That was it.

"Ok fine."

* * *

Little did he know that their little 'dinner session' would turn into a make out session in a matter of five minutes. The both of them were somewhat drunk. They did talk during dinner…and both of them admitted their feelings for each other. He confessed that he loved her and that he wanted her back. She agreed with him. They kissed, they drank more, they went back to his apartment.

She completely lost track of the time. It was pretty late. She didn't seem to care though. All that matter now was her and Robbie. He directed her over to the bed as they both fell upon it, both in each other's arms, kissing passionately. She never felt like this before. Adventurous and wild…crazy and romantic…not with Dan, at least.

He kept on kissing her as his hands began to run across her body. He was everywhere, all around her. His fingers were soon at her shirt, beginning to undo the buttons. She didn't refuse. She let him do it. Her shirt soon flew off and fell onto the ground. And before long every item of clothing either of them wore was on the floor and they were together on the bed.

She never felt so good before. She was exhilarated by this passion, the intimacy. She loved him so much and he knew exactly how much now. More than she ever loved Dan.

And before she knew it, the whole night turned into a passionate blur….

* * *

Diana woke up the next morning, not knowing where she was. She was in someone's apartment or something. Her head hurt like she was hung-over. She wondered what time it was as she looked over at the clock next to her. 10:30. She sure had slept late…

She still had no idea where she was. Maybe Dan knew. So she turned over to ask him. But Dan wasn't there.

It was Dr. Madden.

**A/N: Déjà vu, much? Lol…**

**Reviews?**


	8. The Guilty Ones

**A/N: Ok! The title of this chapter is called "The Guilty Ones" basically cuz that song's been stuck in my head.**

**(PS…I have just about successfully converted ElianaMargalit to Spring Awakening-ism. Mwuahaha. ;D)**

"**And now our bodies are the guilty ones, who touch and color the hours."**

**It works, doesn't it?**

**A bit more of Natalie in this chapter, cuz I love her! Some Junkie Nat too!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Shit!" Diana shouted, immediately darting up from the bed. How did this happen? What went on last night and why couldn't she remember it? It was blurry, but she remembered dinner with Dr. Madden…she drank too much…she remembered kissing….but that was it.

She obviously woke him up because she could feel him moving next to her. He sat himself up, a bit confused as to why she was freaking out. "You ok?"

She shook her head and just shouted, "No! I'm not ok! What happened last night?"

He just continued to stare at her. "You mean….you mean you forgot?"

She sort of nodded. "Do I want to remember?"

"It depends…" It didn't seem to help. She still couldn't recall. "Here. Let me help you remember…"

And he kissed her. So passionately. She felt like she would explode. It was such an overload of emotion. It all came back to her now. They were kissing, undressing, lying in each other's arms….

She pulled away from him slowly. "We had sex last night, didn't we?"

"Yeah…We did."

She sighed as her head landed in her hands. "What am I gonna tell Dan? I was gone all night. He'd be wondering where I was…"

The doctor just shrugged and kissed her again. "Tell him you visited your sister or something. She lives near here, right?"

"Yeah, she does…Ok…" He smiled at her brightly and pulled her closer, holding her in his arms. "Look at you…" she mused. "Lying…sleeping with your patient…You're such a bad boy…"

He chuckled a little, whispering in her ear, "Well, honestly, I don't think I really give a shit anymore…As long as I have you…"

She smiled this time and kissed him. She felt so incredible right now. Everything was going perfectly. She was with the man she loved, she didn't have to worry about getting caught….It was just them. But then it hit her.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He have her a sort of confused glare. "We see each other every week."

"No, I mean _see_ each other. Like this."

"Oh…." he hadn't thought about that. He thought it would be just a one time thing. But if she felt anything like he did, he knew it wouldn't be over so quickly. He loved her more than ever right now. And she was all his. "Of course. Every week…"

She seemed happy with that answer. "I'll look forward to it…"

He kissed her one last time and muttered, "So will I…."

* * *

Diana quickly made her way home after that. She didn't want to be too late. She was still so afraid someone would get suspicious. But when she got home, luckily, Dan was already at work. _Finally, _she thought sneaking in. _Alone at-!_

"Mom?"

_Shit…_She turned around only to see Natalie staring back at her. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks. She wore an old junky pair of pajama pants and what looked like a boy's sweatshirt. Diana couldn't help but to think that maybe last night, Natalie was doing the same thing as her.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Diana asked, trying not to let her nerves break through.

"It's Saturday, Mom….Did you forget that too?" She watched her daughter pull up a chair at the kitchen table, laying her head in her arms. "So where were you last night?"

"Oh…I…" she tried to remember the lie that they came up with. "I went to visit your aunt. It was late so she told me to spend the night." She noticed Natalie groaning and pulling the sweatshirt tighter around herself. "Where were _you_ last night?"

Natalie just sort of froze. Did she know? Did she know that she had been out every night for the past month or so, clubbing, getting high, getting drunk? Flirting with older guys, avoiding being raped, having Henry rescue her every night? Did her mother know?

"I was…nowhere…" she mumbled trying to walk away.

"Who's sweatshirt is that?" Diana asked, a bit too curious.

Natalie looked down at it, shrugging. "It's Henry's…He gave it to me last night, I was…." She sort of trailed off, stopping herself before she could get into detail. "I was just cold…"

She started to walk away but Diana just stopped her. "Nat, if you want to talk about anything-"

"I don't…I'm ok…"

"Are you sure?"

She gave her mother an angry glare. "Yes! I'm pretty fucking sure!"

"Because I'm worried about you…" Diana whispered. But Natalie had already run off to her room, slamming the door shut. She spent most of her time up there nowadays. Diana never knew why…But she was worried.

She couldn't tell Dan this. He'd freak out on Natalie. The only person she could really trust right now was Dr. Madden. And now, she could trust him even more. They were in love…they were secret lovers, he was her doctor. She could tell him anything.

Absolutely anything.

* * *

Their little affair went on for weeks. Every time they'd have an appointment, they'd remain together all night, making love to each other, enjoying each other's company. They were both madly in love. And Dan never suspected a thing. She's usually wait until he went to bed to sneak out to meet Robbie. They'd do their thing and she'd return home before Dan woke up.

When she was with Robbie, all her problems were gone. Everything. Gabe was gone. Natalie was gone. Just everything. And he would protect her from everything. No matter what.

One night when she came home from Robbie's she decided to just relax for a little bit, sitting in the living room, looking at some old pictures. She missed those days. She looked at herself smiling. She was happy with Dan…or at least she thought she was…

But she was soon startled out of her little trance by the back door flying open. She quickly turned her head over to the noise. Quickly running in was Natalie. Henry came with her. They were just in the kitchen. Diana decided to go and spy on the couple again. Natalie was wearing probably the most skimpy outfit she'd ever seen on a person. Her shirt was tight and low cut, her skirt was short. _I didn't even know she OWNED clothes like that! _Diana though, a bit appalled.

Natalie looked discombobulated, like she was a bit dazed. Diana watched as Henry put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that again." he stated firmly.

"I…I'm s-sorry…" Natalie slurred like she was drunk. Was she drunk?

"That guy could've hurt you. Do you think I'd enjoy watching him do that to you?" _Guy?_ Diana thought again. _What guy? Hurting her? Where has she been?_

"No. I...I don't. Look, Henry. I can take care of myself. You don't need to keep rescuing me."

"But you're the one who calls me every night! I tell you to stop! I tell you that getting stoned every night isn't the right thing to do!"

She just shushed him quickly, angry at him. "Shut up! You're gonna wake them up!"

So it was true. Natalie was getting herself into trouble. Big trouble. Drugs, shady guys, the works. Why didn't she just talk?

"Look, just go. I'm ok." she sighed, pushing Henry out the door.

"Will you call me?"

"Just go…"

She closed the door behind her and just sighed, her head in the palm of her hand. She quietly made her way up to her room, trying to make sure no one had heard her.

But they did.

**A/N: Awww…Poor Nat…=( What shall happen next?**

**Reviews?**


	9. Let the Truth Be Revealed

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN! DRAMA! And more plot twists! I hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Diana made an emergency appointment with Dr. Madden the next day. She was worried about her daughter. She had no clue what was going on…he would help her. He told her every night they were together that he would stop at nothing to help her.

She quickly knocked on his office door. She heard his faint 'come in' and she did as she was told. She was smiling, happy to see him again. But he looked just the opposite. He looked upset, miserable, nervous. She sat in her usual chair, leaning forward to grab his hand.

"What's the matter?"

He pulled his hand away from her and just lied. "Nothing….You wanted to talk?"

She nodded and began to delve. "Well, I came home last night…I thought I was alone…Then Natalie walked in, with her boyfriend. I mean, she was dressed like she was a hooker or something. And then he was yelling at her about going out and getting high…"

"So it's confirmed? She's doing drugs?"

Diana nodded sadly. How did it come to this? Was she really that far away from her daughter that she had to turn to drugs and alcohol to comfort her? "I feel like such a bad mother…"

He weakly smiled at her and encouraged, "No you're not, ok? She's just stressed. She probably had nowhere else to turn. Maybe if you start talking to her-"

"But I can't! It's not that easy. It's not like talking to you…" she leaned forward to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"Look, Diana…."

"So we're back at this?" she asked angrily, her hands on her hips. "I thought we were ok?"

He sighed as he head fell into the palm of his hand. "Some of my co-workers are getting suspicious…"

"So? I thought you didn't give a shit…."

"That was then, Diana! Weeks ago! I didn't know what I was saying!"

She couldn't believe him. She just couldn't. "So what? All of this has been a waste? All of this time I could've spent getting better, patching up my relationship with my daughter? And now you tell me you didn't know what you were saying?"

He knew she was angry. She was very angry. He hoped maybe she'd hit a calm mood soon, not really wanting to be pummeled by her. "No…that came out wrong…Look. All I'm saying is that we can't do this anymore…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"But you wouldn't hurt me…"

"You never know…."

She nodded and just got up, grabbing her purse and her coat. "I…I think I should go…"

She headed towards the door as fast as she could. "I'm sorry, Diana…." he called after her, watching her bawl her eyes out.

But she had other things on her mind now. If these bastards at work had a problem with them being together, well, it was their fault.

But if he couldn't have her…no one could.

* * *

Diana woke up, her head dizzy, her arms sore. Her eyes fluttered open quickly. She was in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up as she tried ot find where the pain was coming from in her arms. And then she saw.

Multiple, deep cuts lined her arms. She sort of gasped as she noticed this horror. How did this happen? _What_ happened?

"Di?"

She gasped as she heard a voice call after her. She turned around….there was Dan, sitting next to her, grabbing her hand gently.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head furiously. "Wh-What happened?"

"You….You came home from the doctor and you…um…you tried to kill yourself." She could tell he was having a hard time admitting this.

"Why?"

"We don't know…That's what we're trying to find out." She nodded as she watched him sigh sadly. She knew something was wrong. "Look, I talked to Dr. Madden…"

"Y-You did?" Oh no….he knew. She just knew it. They talked….Dr. Madden probably told him everything. She was busted. Natalie was busted. So much for trust…

"He said that the only treatment option we have left is ECT."

She sighed, somewhat relieved. "What's ECT?"

"Electroconvulsive therapy…" a voice rang from the doorway. It was Dr. Madden. "Shock therapy."

She looked at the both of them like they were crazy. Shock therapy? They were gonna shock her 'til she was sane? That didn't even make sense! She was pissed. Absolutely pissed.

"It's the only choice we have left, Diana. You were doing just fine, but…these thoughts of suicide…" She just wanted to tell him 'it was you! I want you! If I can't have you I'll die without you.' "What encouraged it? Do you know? Do you remember?"

She nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. He knew exactly what she meant by it as he sighed. "It…it was Gabe."

He knew she was lying. "What?"

"Gabe. He told me to….he said…he said I could get away from this…"

Dan looked exasperated as she mentioned their dead son's name. He hadn't gone away…what made this time any different? "I thought we were getting better, Di…" he told her, kissing her hand gently.

Dr. Madden could feel his stomach churning as he watched the couple. He was jealous. He wanted to be the one sitting next to her in her time of need. He wanted to be the one comforting her, kissing her, making sure everything was ok…

"Um, Diana…" he piped up, getting her attention. "To go through with the ECT, we need your permission. Your husband already signed the other half."

She noticed he stumbled over the word 'husband.' She really didn't want to do this. But if it made Robbie happy that she was trying, she'd do it. "B-But-!"

"Don't you want to go back to the way things were?" Dan asked her, holding her hands still. "When it was just us as a happy family? None of these Gabe problems…We can do this, Di. Together."

She sighed and looked up at the doctor's pained face. He couldn't even bear to watch…But she nodded, looking up at him. "I'll do it then…"

He smiled at her and handed her the clipboard with the slip on it. She quickly signed her name and he finally told Dan to leave the room. They were going to get her ready immediately. And he did. But they weren't getting ready at all.

Dr. Madden took Dan's seat and grabbed Diana's hands gently. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because…I…I don't know…I had to…"

He nodded, knowing what she meant. "It's ok….you're gonna get better now. Plus…two weeks with just you and me…"

"And a pair of electrodes…" she joked, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

He leaned in towards her and kissed her forehead gently. "Ok…let's get started then…"

* * *

Dan told Natalie to stay home from the hospital. He called her though and told her about her mother's latest treatment option. ECT. She was pissed. Why didn't she have a say in this? It affected her just as bad as it affected her mother…Maybe worse….

Her one relief was the tempting bottle of pills that sat in her room. She knew that it would relieve her immediately. But no. She couldn't. So she tried a new method.

Facebook.

She made her way over to the family computer. Usually, she'd use her laptop, but it was dead at the moment and she didn't want to charge it. She noticed that Facebook was already on. It was her mother's.

She just sort of chuckled, reading through her mom's Facebook. She noticed the last post was from about ten minutes before she attempted suicide. Not wanting to think about that, she scrolled further until she saw one little status.

_Had the most amazing night of my life._ There were quite a few comments. Natalie shrugged and decided to dig deeper. She noticed it was a conversation between her mother and Dr. Madden. She really couldn't care for half of it until she reached _God, you were so good last night. Can't wait for next week…_

She just sort of froze. _No…_ she thought, shaking the post from her memory. _It's not true….Mom's NOT having an affair…_

She read on…all the comments seemed to be about them having sex, seeing each other week after week. It all made sense.

Her mother was having an affair…

**A/N: UH-OH!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Falling to Pieces

**A/N: Sooo...I wrote this on my iPod! Lol...I got a word processor! Sorry it's a bit short...but it's from Natalie's POV! Angst and drugs and Henry! Oh my! XD**

**enjoy! And REVIEW PLEASE!**

Natalie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't happen to _her._ Her mom was crazy, yes. But a cheater? Never. She would never dare to hurt her family like that...would she?

Natalie read more of the comments, her breathing getting shallower. _You don_'t _know how much _I_ love you..._She felt herself holding back tears...when she heard the front door open. She quickly logged out of her mother's Facebook and ran out of the room. She saw her father walk into the house, looking somewhat exasperated.

"H-Hey, Dad..." she said, carefully. She didn't know if she should tell him or not.

"Nat, we need to talk." She quickly nodded and followed him into the living room. They both sat on the couch. His hands were folded gently on his lap, his head lowered miserably. She had no idea what this was about, but she wasn't looking forward to it. "Look, it's about your mother..."

_Oh, God..._she thought. _He knows..._"What about her?" she asked, a bit hostile.

"Natalie! Can you at least just listen? This is serious!"

"Really? So it's so serious that you couldn't even take me to the hospital with you?"

"Nat-"

"Dad! She tried to kill herself!"

He sighed and and just admitted, "She's in for a new treatment. ECT."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Ok...LMNOP. What the hell is that?"

"Shock therapy."

She just froze. _Shock_ therapy? She was going to be hooked up to some machine and get electrocuted? No. No! Natalie wouldn't allow it. Sure, she was pissed at her mom right now, but to have her go through this? She wouldn't have it.

"Dad...why didn't you ask me about this? Why didn't you-?"

"Well, you're never around anymore. How do you expect me to-?"

She just shook her head and and got up from the couch. She found her way up to her room, locked the door, and just cried. Why was this happening to her? Why? She knew how to get away from this. _Just take the fucking pills. Nothing'll happen. No one's gonna find out..._

She turned to see a few bottles of her mother's pills sitting right in front of her. She grabbed the bottle of water she had from earlier that day and downed a ton of them. She didn't even know what half of them were...

_Why do I feel so guilty? I've always been able to get away with it. Mom can get away with having an affair..._

She shook the thought from her mind. She wondered if she loved him. She wondered if maybe he loved her mother like Henry loved her. She had to get away. Go out. She had to just rant to someone...so she called Henry.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"It's me..."

He already knew it was Natalie who called. "What's up?"

She smiled deviously and giggled, the high already hitting. "Let's go out...Just me and you..."

He sighed angrily. "Nat, no. You have to stop this..."

"But I need it. I am under _stress!_"

"Look, just come over my house and we can talk about it. Ok?"

Sbe groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

"Ok...See you in a minute."

"Bye..."

And she hung up. She figured she could tell Henry about everything. He'd listen...right?

* * *

About ten minutes later, Natalie found herself sitting in Henry's room and him trying to get her to talk. He noticed that she looked nervous, like something was wrong. He could tell that she was high. Her eyes were wild and she was looking a bit restless like she wanted to just go out and dance until her high wore off.

"Nat, what's wrong?" he asked, his hand finding itself on her shoulder.

She shuddered when he touched her as she responded, "Nothing...why would something be wrong?"

"You said you were stressed."

She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled a little. "Yeah...I am..."

He was a bit confused as she moved closer to him slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Of course..." She looked around cautiously before pressing herself against him and kissing his neck passionately. "Oh, Henry..." she moaned, kissing him harder than when she started. He wasn't sure what to do...He was nervous. This wasn't like her. Ever since this clubbing stuff began, she hadn't been herself, that girl who sweet and bright and lovely. Now she was just some girl off getting wasted and stoned every night. That was it. Natalie Goodman was gone.

Disgusted by what she was trying to do, he pulled her off of him quickly, giving her a half-confused, half-disgusted look. She angrily scoffed and stared him down. "What was that for?"

He looked at her with complete disbelief. "What do you think it was for?"

She giggled, sounding slightly derranged, as she shook her head, "Oh, c'mon, baby...I'm just trying to have fun..."

"Yeah...because randomly making out with your boyfriend is _so_ much fun..."

"Sure...whatever..." she rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nat, just tell me what's wrong. I know something's bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong, baby..." her hands slowly slid down from his waist to his thighs, touching him gently. They began to move inward, getting closer and closer...

But he grabbed her hands and held them away from him. "No. Something's wrong. And what's with this 'baby' shit?"

"I don't want to talk, ok?" she told him, suddenly getting defensive.

"Then why did you even bother coming here?"

She looked hurt now, like he just told her that her mother died. "I just thought I could get away! And you-!"

"What? I have family problems too, Natalie!. I'm no different than you!"

"Well, you don't have a crazy mother being electrocuted every day for the next two weeks!" she found herself yelling at him now, her face red with anger. "You don't have a mother who's having an affair!"

He silently sort of gasped and just stared at her, pity lining his face. "Natalie..."

She was crying by now. "She just gave up on us...She d-doesn't care about us...She doesn't care about _me_..."

He hushed her and took her into his arms, holding her so close that she could rest her on his shoulder and cry. "Shhh...of course she cares about you..."

"I...I saw it on her Facebook...She's...cheating on my dad..."

He kissed her forehead gently and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. "It's probably just a misunderstanding..."

"No...he told her he loved her..."

"Who's he?"

"Her doctor..."

She sniffled some more as he just held her tight. She was hurt and she needed someone to help her. And he was right there for her. He didn't know how many times he told her that, but he was glad she was realizing it now.

"She's always home late at night and she avoids my dad...And I know she knows about me. And I'm just...I'm scared, Henry...What if my parents end up like yours? What if they get a divorce? What if he- ?"

"Shhh..." He pulled her closer and kissed her gently, his hand resting softly on her cheek. "It's gonna be ok, Nat. If something like that happens, I'll be ready to help you. I know what this feels like and it sucks. But you have someone to help you...Someone who loves you...And you know that's me. I'll help you through everything..."

She nodded, crying again, her face hidden in his neck. "Just promise me that you'll never hurt me like this..."

He nodded solemnly and embraced her again. "I will _never_ hurt you..."

"Thank you..."

She let him comfort her and kiss her and tell her that everything was ok. And for a little while, she actually believed him.

**A/N: Awww...poor Nat...=(**

**Reviews?**


	11. Aftershocks

A/N: Hey there! Sorry this is so short…I'm tired and I HAD to update this…so yeah. Don't hurt me for shortness or dumbness…lol…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

The two weeks were up. Diana was going home from her treatment. She felt a little lightheaded getting up from her little hospital bed. She groaned as her hand flew to her head…She had the worst migraine. She looked up and standing there next to her was Dr. Madden.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?"

He sort of smiled comfortingly and explained. "Just making sure you're ok. You're going home today."

"Home?"

He just looked at her, sort of confused. "Yes. Home. With your husband, your daughter."

"I…I have a husband?"

He knew exactly what was going on now…He remembered rambling off the side effects of the ECT to Dan. One of them was memory loss. Apparently, she got it bad. "Yes. You got married in college. You were twenty."

"But…Why would I do that? I mean, we're still together, right?" She looked serious. She seemed to forget everything. She thought that they were still a couple. Back in their earlier days.

"No, Diana. We're not."

"Why?"

"Because….You were pregnant with…" He trailed off as he looked right into her eyes. She forgot all about Gabe…it worked. He couldn't have her remember him…Not now at least…"Never mind…"

"No! Tell me!"

"I can't…"

She was hurt now. Robbie was her best friend. Her boyfriend even. And he wouldn't even tell her about her own child? She figured that it was this daughter he was talking about earlier. She sort of shrugged it off and asked him. "So…where do I live now?"

"I don't really know…in a nice house. A few streets away from here. You live with your husband. Dan, and your daughter, Natalie."

She sort of scoffed and said bluntly, "I never liked that name…Why'd we name her that?"

"I don't know…Look, he's gonna be here any minute. So, let's just get you ready."

He helped her get up as he handed her a fresh pair of clothes, rather than her usual hospital gowns. He never wanted her to know, but he was relieved she forgot all about their little affair. He couldn't afford to lose his job over her spilling the beans about how they loved each other. Even when they talked on Facebook, the only allowed each other to see their posts and comments. They were safe now…or so they thought.

About an hour later, Dan came rushing into the hospital to pick up his wife. He looked nervous and hopeful and excited all at the same time. He finally found her waiting with Dr. Madden for him. He sort of ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She looked at Dr. Madden a bit confused, and he mouthed _"it's your husband."_ She sort of nodded and embraced him back.

"I missed you, Di." Dan mumbled, his arms still tight around Diana. "How are you feelings?"

"Um…I'm fine…just a little dizzy…"

He nodded and kissed her cheek gently. "Good. C'mon. Natalie's waiting at home."

"Home…."

"Yes…home." he looked somewhat confused as she stared at him strangely. "Di?"

Dr. Madden decided to chime in quickly. "Well, um, like we reported earlier, memory loss is one of the side effects of ECT and well…she lost about sixteen years of memory…maybe more. So take it slow with her…"

Dan nodded furiously, still confused, but he quickly grabbed onto Diana and brought her home.

* * *

Natalie was absolutely petrified at home. How would she react when she saw her mother now? She could never looked at her the same again…not after what happened. She lost all respect for the woman.

She straightened up a bit, making the place look more roomy.

She was trying to hide the fact that she was recovering from a huge hangover and still had bottles of pills in her purse. She quickly grabbed them and threw them up into her parents' medicine cabinet again.

She fixed her wild, curly hair, which had been all over the place and got dressed out of the oversized button down Henry gave her to keep warm last night. She had to remind herself to give him his clothes back soon.

She finally decided on a tighter shirt and some jeans and made her way down to the living room to wait for her mother.

She quickly whipped out her phone and texted Henry immediately.

**Natalie: I can't do this…**

**Henry: What?**

**Natalie: My mom'll be here any minute. How do I do this?**

**Henry: Do what?**

**Natalie: I can never look at her the same again…She hurt me…**

**Henry: Still, be nice…Look, I gotta go…**

**Natalie: But? What about-?**

**Henry: I have to go, Nat.**

And with that the conversation ended. She was on her own. She finally heard the doorknob jiggle as she headed over to it to open it. There standing in the doorway was her father and a very-confused version of her mother.

She let them step in before averting her eyes and saying, "Wow, Mom…you look…great…"

"Thanks…" she said back, smiling. "And you are?"

Natalie couldn't believe this. First a mother who couldn't remember her birthday. Now she had a mother who didn't remember her period. She never felt so invisible…

She didn't say anything back. She just stared and looked hurt, not wanting to be here anymore. But then Dan quickly jumped in to expain what was going on. He explained that Diana had lost years of memory and this included everything. From their marriage, to Natalie's birth to last week. It was all gone.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did this keep happening? Why did it happen to her? Why her? She couldn't take anymore of it. So she quickly grabbed her stuff and darted quickly into her room.

Diana looked hurt now. She felt awful that she forced her daughter to run away from her like that. She just felt horrible that she was breaking this family apart. So she sighed and plopped herself onto the couch, whispering, "Why did that have to happen?"

"It's ok, Di…" Dan reassured her. "It's just the treatment working."

She was afraid to tell him, but she did anyway. "Something…doesn't feel right. I feel like something's missing from me…"

He knew this meant Gabe so he automatically said, "Nothing's missing. You have everything you ever wanted, right here."

She nodded and smiled weakly. "I guess you're right…"

But what she didn't reveal was that it wasn't Gabe that she missed…

It was Robbie.

**A/N: Awww…**

**Reviews?**


	12. How Could I Ever Forget?

**A/N: FINALLY! I HAVE UPDATED! Sorry for the wait guys…Probaly gonna wrap this up in two more chapters…duhn duhn duhn!**

**The "Maybe: scene will be awesome! **

**=D**

**I smell ravioli…is that weird? XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Diana had been at it for weeks. She knew something was wrong. Something was missing from her life. She just felt so empty. All the time. And nothing seemed to fill it. She'd try to spend time with Dan. Nothing. She'd try to talk to Natalie. Nothing. She visited her sister one day. Still nothing. It was on-going. It would never stop.

She sat at home one day, looking through some old photos that Dan gave her to look at to help her to remember everything. Nothing seemed special to her. Just old family photographs. School pictures. She smiled to herself, looking through them, when she heard the door unlock quickly. Her head flew towards it, seeing that it was Henry, Natalie's boyfriend. They'd only really talked once. And it turned into disaster. He cautiously looked around, making sure Natalie didn't catch him talking to her mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Goodman." He didn't want to make things awkward. He knew all about her affair and everything. "Is Natalie here?"

Diana merely shrugged and said "I think so…Why?"

"Oh, nothing…" He then realized that wasn't a really sufficient answer. "I just needed to talk to her." He sat down at the kitchen table next to her, eyeing the box of pictures she was looking at. He smiled as he picked one up of a little girl (presumably Natalie) holding a little kitten tightly to herself, smiling. He loved to see her happy for once…but nowadays that was rare. "Is this Natalie?"

She nodded looking at the picture herself. "She looks so happy there. I never see her happy. Unless she's with you." She smiled, going to cherish that picture. She looked up at him carefully. Something about him seemed familiar. The kindness. The sweet face. The good listening skills. The dark entrancing hair. The deep brown eyes. He reminded her of someone…but who?

"Henry…how old are you?"

He sort of looked around awkwardly, wondering why she would care. "Uh, seventeen. Why?"

"You just remind me of someone…" She sort of stared off for a moment before returning her gaze to him. "Natalie's in her room."

He nodded and quickly darted from the room, up to find Natalie. Why did he remind her of someone she knew once? Who was it anyway? He seemed familiar. Like she'd seen him before. She kept on looking through her pictures when she finally came across a small wooden music box at the very bottom. She dug it out and stared at it carefully. Why was this so familiar? It was beautiful. She gently opened it, listening to the eerily familiar tune playing from it. Then it all came back…

This was Gabe's. Gabe. Her dead son. Robbie's godson. Robbie. Dr. Madden. Him. It was him.

She couldn't control herself as she closed the box shut. She wouldn't let it from her sight. She quickly hopped into the car and drove like mad. She knew the truth now.

* * *

Dr. Madden sat at his desk, trying to review some paperwork but he couldn't concentrate. He just thought of what he told Diana after she finished her treatment. He could've changed her past. He couldn't told her that they were together. He could've had her back. But no. He was too much of a fucking nice guy to do that…

He heard a knock at his door, thinking it was his secretary coming to bother him about giving five bucks for a retirement present for his co-worker. But as soon as he opened it, he saw that it was anyone but that.

It was Diana.

She was crying, clutching a music box in her hands. He watched her stumble in and fall into her usual chair in front of his desk. He felt sort of bad. He knew this was probably his own fault.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Tell you what?"

"A-About my son…and…and us…I remember us…R-Robbie…"

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to quiet her down. "Di, it's ok…"

She sniffled for a second and blurted, "He was yours…"

He froze completely, in complete shock. "Wh-What?"

"Gabe was your child…I didn't tell you…I felt so bad…it all happened so close…when we last saw each other and when I slept with Dan…I-I didn't know what was going on…"

She began to cry again. He held onto her tighter, feeling her pain. This was his son. He had a child…A child who died. A child he never met. And would never meet. He was gone.

"I'm sorry, Robbie…" she whispered miserably, her arms wrapping around him now. "And I remember us…from a while ago…we'd see each other every week…I want to go back to that…I don't want to grieve alone anymore…I need you…"

"Diana, you can't just abandon everything you have for this!"

"Then I'll leave! I'll leave my family! I'm not happy there…I'm happy with you…only you…"

He didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave her family like that. Just leave everything for him. He knew it was wrong, but a part of him wanted her to do it. "No…Diana-!"

"Please…" she begged him, her eyes still lines with tears. "I love you. I need you. You're everything to me."

As much as he wanted to say no…he couldn't.

"Fine…" he gave in reluctantly. "Come with me then."

She smiled through her tears, hugging him tighter, kissing him quickly. But what seemed to be a perfect moment would be shattered in a matter of hours.

**A/N: GASP! PLOT TWIST!**

Reviews?


	13. I'm Leaving You Tonight

**A/N: Well, guys *sniffle* it's the end! Yay! Another one down way too many to go! Lol…And more ideas keep on coming!**

**Thanks to everyone who made this possible and my most reviewed fic! =D**

**Thanks guys!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Diana sat at home the next day alone. Dan was at work. Natalie was at school. This was her last day in this house. Her last day with her family. And she was spending it alone. How was she going to break the news? She couldn't keep this a secret anymore. She was leaving once and for all.

She quietly packed her bags, collecting all her belongings from throughout the house. She stopped for a moment as her eyes were caught on a picture sitting next to her bed. It was taken years ago. There was her and Dan, smiling happily, a very young Natalie hugging onto her father's legs tightly, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help but to feel guilty. Selfish. Was she really gonna leave this all behind just so she could be with some guy?

_But he's not just some guy…_a voice in the back of her head argued. _He's the father of your son. He's Gabe's father. You need him…Gabe needs him. Do it for Gabe._

She couldn't argue with that…She knew she'd do anything for her son…

"Mom?"

And as if on cue, there he was.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

She sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Gabe….sweetheart, I need to talk to you…"

He looked a bit worried, quickly sitting next to her. "What?" She tried to continue, but she was just stopped by emotions, not a single word coming out. "Mom, it's ok…you can tell me…" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"I-It's about your father…"

He scowled and loosened his grip slightly. "What about him?"

She knew he never really liked Dan. Maybe it was because he never noticed the boy…or maybe it was just instinct. "No…not him."

"What do you…?" But that's when it hit him. "Oh, God…" she nodded, trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He knew exactly what she was aiming at. "He's…he's not my father, is he?"

She shook her head, still crying. "N-No…"

He tried to look like he was taking this well. But he wasn't. If Dan wasn't his father then…"Who is?"

She sniffled, trying to think this through before saying it. How would she tell him? "Gabe, you have to listen to me. This is going to be hard, I know but…You know my doctor, right?"

It took him only a mere second to get her drift. His face went from hurt to furious in a heartbeat. "No…_He's_ my father?" She nodded carefully, more tears rushing to her eyes. "No! That can't be true! He wanted to get rid of me! He wanted me gone! Mom!" He knew he couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. "Mom…" He tried to hide his face from her. She could never know that her Superboy was crying. "Why did he do all that? Doesn't he want me too?"

She wrapped her arms around him, letting him hide his face in her shoulder. "He didn't know…I didn't tell him. I should've…"

"You knew?"

"I never thought he would've come back into my life…I never thought you needed to know…I'm sorry…"

He just squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to disappear. "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to live with him…He said he wanted me to stay with him. We're gonna restart this family. Just me and you and your father…"

"What about Natalie? And D-" He couldn't call him 'Dad' anymore. Because he wasn't. "Him."

"I don't know…I mean, I'll still see them…She's still my daughter and she's still your sister. And Dan…I don't know. But I won't just forget about them…"

He nodded this time. Maybe this could work. Maybe for once he'd be happier. "Ok…"

She kissed the top of his head and hugged him one last time. "Ok…go get your things…we're leaving tonight."

* * *

Natalie sat in her room later that night, examining herself in her mirror. Henry had forced her (or in his words 'gave her a friendly suggestion') to go to their school's stupid spring formal dance. She never went to dances. She hated dressing up and all that shit just for three hours of nothing. She adjusted her short dress a bit, still completely sick of the thing. _Well, I guess that's it…_she thought, shrugging. She grabbed her phone and was about to text Henry when all of the sudden she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Natalie!"

It was her mother. She grabbed her purse and phone and ran downstairs to see what was going on. But what she soon saw, she never expected. Ever. Her father sat in the living room, a total mess, and her mother stood solemnly at the front door, her back to the both of them.

"I need you to drive me to my doctor." she said quietly.

"But Mom, I have to-!"

"It'll only be for a second…"

She couldn't fight with her. Not now. So she nodded and gave in, grabbing her coat and heading out the door to the car. She quickly drove off towards Dr Madden's office in a flash. But when they got there, she noticed that her mother wasn't leaving the car.

"Mom? Is everything ok?" _No!_ she told herself. _Nothing's ok! She's having an affair and now she's going insane…_

"Natalie, I need to talk to you."

_Oh, God…_ "What about?"

Diana just sighed. This was going to be tough. She knew that her and Natalie were never really on the same page…would she understand?

"Look, I know we haven't been talking a lot lately, but…I need you to know what's been going on. I've been…um…"

"What?"

"Seeing someone else…apart from your father…"

_This is it._ Natalie thought. _She just admitted it…_ She had no idea how to react. Should she act upset? Should she just shrug it off? "Mom…"

"Look, I know that you're-"

"I already knew."

Her mother just paused for a moment and took in her daughter's words. "You…You did?"

"Yeah, because Facebook is the perfect place to be talking about fucking your doctor."

Diana just squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Natalie, you have to understand-!"

"Understand what?" She was pissed. "How me and dad aren't good enough for you? That you're off fucking some guy? That you're never home and you're always gone?"

"Well, you shouldn't be the one to talk! At least I don't go out dressed like a fucking slut every night and get stoned and drunk!"

Natalie just froze. How did she know? How did she possibly find out. She was too angry to really care anyway. "You have no idea what I go through! I do that because of the shit _you_ put me through!"

"And what? Does it make anything go away?"

"No, but….What about you? Is running away from your problems really gonna solve them?"

She didn't want to think of how badly Natalie's words pierced her. "It's different…Robbie…he's…important to me."

"And I'm not?" she had tears in her eyes now. She was crying. She actually felt hurt.

Diana embraced her daughter tightly, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving like this. "Of course you are…You're my daughter. I love you more than anything…"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me…" Natalie sobbed into her mother's shoulder like she was a little child again.

"We all make mistakes. And I just know that this is going to be for the better. I'm happier here. Don't you want me to be happy?" The girl nodded softly, wordlessly agreeing. "And I want you to be happy too. And I know that I'm just gonna get in your way…I want this to be a fresh start for the both of us. And it's not like I'm never going to see you or call you…I'll be right here…I promise I'll never let you go…"

Natalie just let her guard down and cried. She cried for all she'd never had with her mother. She cried for all that she wouldn't have. She'd always wish her mother would disappear but now she was having the moment she'd always wanted to have with her. She just wanted to put life on pause and let it stay like this.

"I love you, Mom…" she whispered, wrapping her own arms tightly around her mother.

"I love you too…" Diana gently kissed her daughter's forehead, smoothing her hair soothingly. "I have to go now…" She felt Natalie's grip tighten around her. "And you need to go to your dance."

"B-But…"

"Shhh…Everything's gonna be ok…I'll be fine. You'll be fine. Now go." She quickly got out of the car and grabbed a few suitcases from the trunk, watching as Natalie reluctantly turned the engine back on. She threw her mother a small smile before pulling out of the parking lot and heading off to her school.

Diana wiped the few tears that had been coming from her eyes away, grabbing her belongings and bringing them into Dr. Madden's building. She finally reached his office, knocking on his door quickly. He opened it without hesitation and saw that she was crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked, taking her luggage.

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"You ready for this?"

She nodded and smiled, ready for her new life to begin. Everything was perfect. She was with the man she loved, she had made up with her daughter, she was truly happy.

"Yes."

**A/N: The end! =(**

**Reviews?**


End file.
